Eclipse Warfare Zombies Volume One
Work of Fiction! ---- Eclipse Warfare Zombies Volume One is a 2019 Canadian action horror film directed, written and executive produced by Jesse Spade (in his feature film directorial debut). It is based on the maps from the Zombies gamemode of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare and Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising. It stars the voices of Julia Dietze, Anakin Nakamura, GreedySelfish, Aaron Eckhart, Udo Kier, and Zombiehunter115. The film premiered at various theaters across North America, Europe, and Asia on August 12th, 2019. On August 29th, the film was made available on Netflix for streaming. On November 7th, the film was available for digital download. On December 25th, the film was released as a Blu-Ray/DVD/Digital combo pack. The film is also included with Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Trilogy. During filming, special versions of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare and Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising were developed to allow the teams at Morningwood Entertainment properly film the movie using these versions' theater features. Semblance 5.0 was used to develop these versions which allowed it to appear as if it was live-action, only with a difference in its art style and feeling. The filming process took place over the course of seven months with voice recording sessions only taking two months after the script was written while its post-production phase was mainly done by Semblance Industries which was done in three months. Voice Cast *Julia Dietze as "Athena" *Anakin Nakamura as Alain Bourden *GreedySelfish as Jack McMack *Aaron Eckhart as Ben Crawford *Brian Thompson *Danny Glover as John Barstow *Jonathan Michaels *Andrew Peterson *Willis Jackson *Travis Holland *Jason Isaacs as Tom McPhillian *Udo Kier as Amsel Caligari *ZombieHunter115 as Paul Thompson *Scott McNeil as Ataraxia (Cameo) *Ewan McGregor as Strecker (Uncredited cameo) *Joaquin Phoenix as unidentified Army Major General (Uncredited cameo) *Keanu Reeves as unidentified Galactic Councillor (Uncredited cameo) *Clint Eastwood as unidentified Alliance General (Uncredited cameo) Story The film's story follows the storyline created in the Zombies mode of the first two Eclipse Warfare games, following Athena, Alain, Jack, and Ben as they attempt to thwart the intentions of Tom McPhillian and Amsel Caligari of the Coil Arms Division. Prologue Arriving above Fort New Trinity at a classified location on Earth, the [[ENSS Sally Valentine|ENSS Sally Valentine]], an Federation-class heavy dreadnought, remains hovering over the facility, overshadowing it as well due to its sheer size. Coming out of its hangar bay is an Eclipse-class corvette which is carrying an Army Major General, a member of the Galactic Council, and the General of the Alliance Forces. They are greeted by the Fort New Trinity's commanding officer, an Eclipse Army Colonel named Strecker. He leads them into the facility, explaining how the super soldier experiments would make the Titan-SS program inferior to the new class of super soldier. Reaching the laboratory where the special serum was being developed, Strecker explains they were able to extract remnants of a bio-weapon called ZIKA from the planet Oumn in the Valentine system, and that it was one of the many chemicals used in the serum. The Major General questions about it and Strecker replies saying "Oumn was infested with what looked like Infected Zerahians whom held enormous strength," later describing it as comparable to the initial test results of the serum currently being developed. Later they come into the test chamber where Strecker explains that they will test the serum on a willing test subject. When the General of the Alliance Forces asked how they had gotten funding, Strecker tells him that countries from all over Earth pledged their support on the program. He then goes on to explain that after the first attack on Earth by the Opposition in 2070 and that the United States of Canada and Nakamura Federation also pledged their support as well. He then reassures them that Eclipse Medical and Health Services would ensure nothing goes wrong, and with scientists sent from the USC and Nakamura Federation, the project would prove successful. Act I Epilogue Trivia *During post-production, Semblance Industries grew its team from 30 to over 100+ members, while also promising that more updates and bug fixes as well as modding support for older Morningwood Arts using outdated versions of the Semblance engine. *Actors Ewan McGregor, Joaquin Phoenix, Keanu Reeves, and Clint Eastwood all make cameo appearances in the film, voicing Strecker, the Major General, the Galactic Councillor, and the Alliance General in the Prologue, however they are not credited. *Due to recent events surrounding Kevin Spacey, Morningwood Entertainment announced that he was not reprising his role and was instead replaced by Jason Isaacs. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Eclipse Warfare series Category:Morningwood Entertainment films